


Larabee, Larabee

by SusanMM



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Filk, Gen, Western
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-25
Updated: 2013-05-25
Packaged: 2017-12-12 22:44:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/816927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SusanMM/pseuds/SusanMM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris Larabee once knew "what the wild goose knows" and his heart went "where the wild goose goes." Why did he settle down? Why did he give up being a hired gun?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Larabee, Larabee

**Author's Note** : a filksong category, to the tune of "Kerowyn's Ride," by Mercedes Lackey and Leslie Fish. Originally published as filler in one of Neon [RainBow](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/5935318/1/Larabee-Larabee) Press' many M7 fanzines -- I honestly don't remember if it was Let's Ride or The Bad Element. I do not for a second flatter myself that I am Irving Berlin, Stephen Sondheim, or even Julia Ecklar. (And if you've ever heard me sing, then you know I'm not Julia Ecklar.)

**Larabee, Larabee**

_Magnificent Seven_

Lyrics by Susan M. M.

_To the tune of "Kerowyn's Ride" by Mercedes Lackey and Leslie Fish_

 

Larabee, Larabee, where are you going?

Dressed all in black, your gun at your side?

Hair gold as corn, but eyes cold as emeralds,

Tell me, Chris Larabee, where do you ride?

//////////////////////////////////////////////

Larabee, Larabee, why Arizona?

Till now you had the whole west as your home.

Why have you settled here in Four Corners?

Why does the gunslinger no longer roam?

////////////////////////////////////////////////////

"Six strangers, six brothers, give me new purpose,

Resurrecting a soul that was dead.

I fight for justice instead of for gold

Protecting Four Corners," Larabee said.                                                       

       [](../url?sa=i&rct=j&q=chris+larabee+magnificent+seven&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&docid=4_h_dFTmHOfVjM&tbnid=7ZdqmNDKxzOR9M:&ved=0CAUQjRw&url=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.deathdogs.net%2Fmag7chrisfanfic.html&ei=i8ygUamjBpLU9ASox4GYCA&bvm=bv.47008514,d.eWU&psig=AFQjCNGiJ5M4_revORFc7vTm5TmsN9MTlg&ust=1369578957681859)


End file.
